The Legend of the Super Mario Bros
by The Supreme
Summary: A world, overrun by a tyrant... a princess, trapped in a castle... a rebellion, in need of leadership... a pair of plumbers, destined to be heroes... This is the story of how Mario and Luigi, two lowly handymen, went from simple workers to Legends... This is their legend. read, review and enjoy
1. Prologue: History

**Sup Folks! It's The Supreme, or Uber, or whatver you wish to call me! Now, this is essentially a better version of my former story, the Epic Retelling of Mario, thoughI essentially just skipped over all the details of that story. So if read it (which you didn't) This has just about nothing to do with it. I skipped the Donkey Kong and Mario Bros Games and went straight for Super Mario Bros. The Legend of The Super Mario Bros has finally been told! Now, I'll be deleting my other two stories forthwith, so this story and my story "History of Konoha" will be the only stories left. Unless you want to adopt the stories. Time is running out folks! Anyway, On with the Show!**

* * *

The Legend of Super Mario Bros

Prologue

There is a land, far away, where imagination meets reality. A land filled with giant mushroom, sentient flowers, and where the infinite power of the stars shines down upon the land. The people of this land are kind mushroom beings known as Toads. The lands were peaceful, as were the peope. The lands were ruled by the kind and generous royal Toadstool family. Despite not being Toads, and rather Human, they were well loved, and the land prospered under their reign. Soon, more people entered the land. From the Koopas - the turtle-like peoples, to the Goombas - primitive armless Toads, the land soon developed further, until it soon came to be known as the Mushroom Kingdom. The world was at its highest point. For centuries the power of the Mushroom Kingdom spread, bringing peace, love, and prosperity to the world.

But, alas, it was not to last. The Toadstool family, as kind and generous as they were, angered the majority of the Koopas, who had grown offended and disgruntled by the racism that seemed to displayed against them. The Koopas then left the Mushroom Kingdom, foraging outward until they reached the Darklands, the ash filled plains where no vegetaion grew. A grim and dark place, but the only place where they could live. Here, the most powerful of the Koopas, massive Koopas with spiked shells, large manes of hairs, and supernatural powers greater than anything they had ever seen, established the royal Koopa monarchy. And thus began the Koopa Kingdom.

From here, the Koopas, still bitter from their treatment within the Mushroom Kingdom, and jealous of the innate prosperity and power the kingdom recieved, launched a massive invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom. This began a series of battles that sparked what were known as the Koopa Wars. For nearly three centuries, the Koopas attacked the Mushroom Kingdom, sometimes ceasing for a few years, even for a decade occasionally, but would always renew the battle. Never did the Toads ever counterattack. How could they? They could barely survive the invasions. A frontal assault would be suicide. So they simply held out, waiting for the invasion to end.

Eventually, the Toads asked the Star Road, the heavenly realm where the divine stars dwelled, to end the suffering. Instead, however, they sent down a prophecy, which fortold of a group of heroes, known as the Star Guardians, who would finally end the centuries long conflict and bring peace to the world. But as the Toads waited, and nearly sixty years passed, they gave up hope. As the years went on, the Koopas soon began to gain ground, and soon the next king of the Koopas was born. His name was Bowser.

Unlike most of the Koopa kings before him, Bowser wasn't fighting for something as trivial as race. No, his ambitions were far greater. He desired to bring the Koopas to the pinnacle of the world. When he was only four years old, he launched a campaign on the ancient Yoshi's Island, a sacred land said to be connected directly to the Star Road. There, he attempted to kidnap and destroy two children, said by the royal advisor Kamek to be potential threats. However, the kidnapping plot was thwarted by one particular Yoshi, and Bowser's plans were put on hold for the moment. In the meantime, he built up his military in an ambitious effort to completely wipe away the entirety of the Mushroom Kingdom. It took thirty years of peace, but eventually, Bowser was ready. Lightning quick, he launched a massive invasion against the Mushrooom Kingdom, larger than any that had ever happened.

Bowser himself led the army, pushing deeper and deeper into the Mushrrom Kingdom, until the Koopa army reached the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom itself: Toad Town. Here, the Koopas and Toads fought a brutal battle, destruction rising from the town, until the king of the Mushroom Kingdom himself, King Oak, faced King Bowser in mortal combat. The two monarch fought a brutal battle, Bowser's cruel fighting style and fiery dark magic, against Oak's bladesmanship and the power of the mushroom. However, eventually Bowser managed to overpower Oak, and, though Oak managed to deal him a grueling blow, using the power of the fire flower, it was that very power that destroyed Oak.

With the king of the Mushroom Kingdom dead, the Mushroom Kingdom had finally fallen. To ensure there would be no mass revolts, Bowser and his Magikoopa Guild casted a massive spell that turned every Toad in the Mushroom Kingdom into an inatimate object, rendering the whole population useless. There were only a very few exceptions, and those lucky Toads who escaped the spell went into hiding. The Goombas, who had sided with the Koopas in this invasion, were given full control of the Mushroom Kingdom. However, he spell was not omnipotent. King Oak's young daughter, Princess Peach, knew of a way to dispell the magic, due to her incredibly pure heart. Not only this, but with King Oak dead, Peach was the official monarch. As a threat to Bowser's power, he kidnapped her and brought her to his castle. Bowser, now the undisputed ruler of the largest empire on earth, then remained in his castle, planning and plotting, for what no one was entirely sure.

However, just as all hope seemed lost, two young men, off on journeys abroad, returned to the Mushroom Kingdom. The twin men, though only lowly handymen, were determined to see there homeland returned to its former glory. These two men were known as Mario and Luigi Segale. Thus begins the legend of the Super Mario Bros.

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Well, I'd suggest reviewing, unless you want me and my League of assassins to rain hell upon you! But no, seriously, I want reviews. Or else the legendary Tiberius and the Mute will destroy you! So, anyway, for the character of the mushroom kingdom. I named him Oak because, well, Peach is named after a fruit, so I figured her dad should be named after a tree. Also, for those of you who don't how I got Mario's last name, it is based off his inspiration, the original Nintendo of America landlord, Mario Segale. So, anyway until next time, take my hand and lets swan dive towards adventure!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Mushroom Kingdom?

**Alright, the Official Chapter 1! Everyone, I hope you like this story, and if not... THEN I SHALL EAT YOUR SOUL! Anyway, Here's chapter 1. Anyway, On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Mario or any characters owned by Nintendo (duh, you have to be braindead to think I was Miyamoto)**

Chapter 1: The Mushroom Kingdom?

Off the coast of the Mushroom Kingdom, a small sailboat sails slowly through the fog clouding the shore, helmed by two men.

"Where are we, Mario?" asked a tall man in a green shirt, blue overalls, sporting a moustache and a green hat sporting the letter L on it.

"Well, Luigi," The man known as Mario replied, "I think we are almost to the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario was almost identical to Luigi, aside from being slightly shorter, and clad in red instead of green. His hat was also inscribed with a letter, this one being a large M.

"Do you think the rumors are true?" Luigi asked nervously. He had always the more worried and fearful of the two, and since rumors had reached them that the Mushrrom Kingdom had been overtaken, King Oak had been killed, and Princess Peach captured, his paranoiahad only gotten worse.

"I hope not Luigi," Mario said grimly, but deep in his heart was afraid it was true. He had lived in the Mushroom Kingdom since he was born, and he knew that as great as the Mushroom Kingdom was, they were not fighters. If an invasion did occur, the Mushroom Kingdom did not stand a chance.

Mario also feared for the royal family; Despite he and Luigi only being lowly plumbers, Mario and Luigi were quite close with the royal family. He had known King Oak since he was a kid, and had always admired the man. Then there was Peach. Her and Mario were about the same age, and ever since they had met, Mario had been undeniably infatuated with her. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her sense of humor, the way she loved sunsets, the way she found it funny to be around toads, everything about her he had fallen in love with. And though the two were incredibly close friends, he was always too worried to reveal those feelings to her. He was a plumber, a commoner. She was a princess, the future monarch. She was out of his league. Besides, she had hundreds of suitors to choose from, she'd never choose him.

"Mario," Luig cried, pointing toward the mist. "I see the land!" However, looking upon the land, Mario and Luigi were suddenly horrified.

The harbor was in ruins. Fires were lit all along the many docks, the warehouse and buildings were completely ripped apart, and the many shipping crates were all smashed and laying ruined among the carnage. There was no one, absoultely no one to be seen among the docks.

"It's like a ghost town," Mario said sadly. He waited until the sailboat had safely stopped at one of the less damaged docks, before getting out and searching further for survivors. Luigi slowly got out and followed him. The two continued through the docks, searching for any form of life, until they suddenly heard a gruff voice behind them.

"Hey! This is a restricted area! You are not allowed to be here!" Mario and Luigi turned around, only to find a group of ten goombas each with an angry look upon their face and a fierce look in their eyes.

"We just arrived in the harbor," Mario stated, pointing toward the boat. The goombas turned to look at the boat, then again at Mario.

"This is a restricted area," the goomba repeated. "All Mushroom Kingdom subjects, both inside the kingdom and outside, are now under the supreme law of King Bowser Koopa, the ruler of the grand Koopa Empire!"

"What has happened?" Mario asked, despite the look of irritation in the goomba's eyes.

"The Mushroom Kingdom has fallen!" the goomba shouted triumphantly. "His Majesty King Bowser overtook and destroyed Toad Town, and slew King Oak himself, and now has taken the Princess to his castle. Long live the Koopa Empire!"

Mario glared at the goombas before him. Everything he heard, from the destrution of Toad Town, to King Oak's death, to Peach's kidnapping, had brought Mario to the boiling point. Mario was not going to just sit by and listen to these Goombas belittle his home.

Without warning, Mario leapt into the air, jumping high into the air, before landing on the nearest goomba, who was instantly flattened by the impact. Luigi's eyes widened, and prepared to say something, but Mario payed him no mind. He leapt into the air again, landing on another goomba before flipping and stomping another. The others then swarmed around him attacking him with their fangs, However, Mario simply kicked aside the first two two knocking them out, and grabbing one that hung to his shirt by its teeth. He then swung the goomba around, knocking away the other goombas, before letting the one in his grasp go, allowing it to sail through the air for a moment, before crashing gracelessly upon the ground.

"Mario..." Luigi gaped, "Why did you do that? And more importantly, how did you do that?"

"I don't know," Mario admitted, still seething. "I was just so angry. They were insulting our home. I won't stand for it."

"But where did that come from?" Luigi asked again as he and Mario began to exit the docks.

"I don't know," Mario said. "But we always have been athletic... maybe I have always been able to do stuff like that and the need just never came?" For some reason, however, Mario didn't believe his own words. Something seemed to take control when Mario attacked them, almost as if another force had given him power during the battle.

However, as they exited the docks, Mario's thoughts were cast aside, as what he witnessed fill his mind with more worry than anything else. "What is this?"

* * *

Toad Town was completely ruined. The damage at the docks was nothing compared to the pure destruction found at Toad Town. Houses had entire sections missing, devbris lying in the rooms as smoke rolled out of the empty homes. Shops were toppled, many still on fire due to the contents of their stores. the roads were filled with craters, billowing with smoke and tiny fires, some craters too deep to even see bottom. There wasn't a single building in the town that had gone untouched. The city was, in a word, dead.

But the thing that unsettled the duo most was just that: the lack of life. There was absolutely nothing, no bodies, no corpses, not even gomba sentires like at the docks. It was as if the entire population of Toad Town was wiped from the planet without a trace.

"This is..." Luigi began , but he couldn't continue. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he gazed at the traumatic site before them. Suddenly, Luigi looked up and his face paled. "Mario?"

"What?" Mario asked, before turning to look to where Luigi was staring, and his heart sank.

Toadstool Castle, the seat of the monarchy, home to the once glorious King Oak, was in full view. Its normally vibrantly colored walls were a dark gray, its red roof a dead black. But more horribly, the stained glass window, which depicted the current ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, was completetly darkened, a single massive crack across the entirety of the window.

"I'm going to investigate," Mario said without hesitation, already bounding up the hill to the castle.

"Are you crazy?" Luigi protested, but Mario was already set on invesigating the castle. Reluctantly, Luigi followed him up the hill. Once the two were up there, they got a good look at the castle.

The Castle was even more gloomy up close. The gray walls were covered in blood stains, where occasionally the outline of a toad could be found, but there were still no signs of any bodies. The doors to the castle had massive blast marks on them, and were dented in several places. Before they went inside, however, they searched the courtyard. It was even more sickening than the walls; blood covered everthing, with even more toad outlines, and still no trace of a body. However, in the center of the courtyard, a large crater smoked, scorch marks lining the crater. Next to the impact zone, a broadsword lay, snapped in two, as well a golden crown.

"King Oak," was all Mario could bear to say, a lump of pain swelling in his chest. King Oak had been such a kind person, and Mario had look up to him ever since he was a child. Oak was almost like a father figure to Mario, and now, seeing the site where he died, it was a terrfying experience. Luigi felt the same way. Oak had been one of the first people, besides Mario and their parents, to believe in Luigi. He even told Luigi that if he was ever in need of a job in the future, he would be allowed to live in the castle, the same with his family.

Suddenly a hand touched Luigi's shoulder. The hand was bare. It wasn't Mario's.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Luigi yelped, practically leaping out of his overalls. "Don't kill me!" Mario spun around instantly, expecting to see a group of sentries, possibly koopa soldiers, maybe even Hammer Bros if he was unlucky, but when he saw who it was.

"Toadsworth?"

**So, How was it? and by that I mean please give me reviews. PLEASE! So, I feel this chapter really brought a gloomy, dark mood to the story; Probably gonna keep it that way. Don't worry, though; There will plenty of humor. So, until next time, take my hand and let's swan dive towards adventure!**


	3. Chapter 2: Legend of the Star Guardians

**All right, Here it is! Chapter 2! I originally intended to finish it yesterday, but because of my drivers ed class, I got sidetracked. Ugh... I don't how many people read this, or if any of them can drive, but let me tell you... Four hours in a small classroom, listening to a teacher drone on about yellow lights, while irritating freshmen converse about their hair(I'm a guy, and obviously not a freshmen) get's on my nerves! I can get VERY angry (intimidating look of fearfulness) **

**But, anyways, I just want to thanks those of you who have read, and to thank my first (and so far only) reviewer rene10. Thank you, miss rene10, for actually reviewing. In fact, I'm promoting you to my personal sidekick!(note: this position probably hold very little power and is just another concoction from the deep, unwholesome deapths of the Supreme's twisted mind.) I also am going to thank the person who favorited this: Sorry, I forgot your name (I'm dumb like that...)**

**Anyways, On with the show! **

Chapter 2: The Legend of the Star Guardians

"Toadsworth?" Mario repeated, shocked to see the diminutive toad standing before him.

The elderly steward had a tan cap, speckled with brown age spots. He wore a pair of small glasses on his nose, and sported a rather impressive gray moustache. He held a thin wooden cane in his hand, and stood as though he held a heavy burden upon his body. Toadsworth was the steward of Toadstool Castle, and as such, Mario and Luigi knew him relatively well. However, how he survived the carnage was beyond them. Toadsworth was a world class worry wart, and could hardly handle minor situations, much less a massive invasion.

"Shhhh," Toadsworth shushed, turning his head in worry, before turning back to Mario and Luigi. "What are you two doing here?" he hissed in a whisper.

"What happened here, Toadsworth?" Mario asked, looking directly into the elderly toads eyes, wanting answers. "How did the Mushrrom Kingdom fall? Why are there no bodies? What happened to Oak? And most importantly, where is Princess Peach?"

Toadsworth sighed. "You two have been gone a long time," He said quietly. "Follow me. I will tell you everything that has happened, but not here."

Mario began to follow Toadsworth, but Luigi hesitated.

"Uh, Toadsworth," Luigi whispered.

"Yes, my boy?" Toadsworth said hurriedly. "What is it? There are koopa soldiers everywhere."

"Um, We aren't going underground, are we?"

"Yes, why do you ask, my boy?"

"Because Luigi is afraid of the dark," Mario cut in simply. Luigi's face turned bright red.

"I am not!" Luigi hissed, before quickly turning his head to ensure no sentries heard him. "I just... am worried Toadsworth is really possessed by the enemy."

"Hmm?" Toadsworth raised an eyebrow, perplexed. Mario simply shook his head.

"Look," Mario sighed, "I know why you think that. Toadsworth couldn't have survived the invasion without a catch. But if he were really an enemy spy, wouldn't he have already captured us?"

"Good point," Luigi stated, but still looked worried. Mario smirked.

"Well, if your so scared of the underground, then you can stay up here, where the town is probably crawling with sentries," Mario said slyly.

At this, Luigi instantly ran to catch up with them. Toadsworth chuckled lightly to himself. "Even with all this doom and gloom, you two never change." He then stopped in front of a rock just outside the courtyard, and walked toward a large rock. He lightly tapped the rock with his cane, and the rock instantly began to sink into the ground, revealing a long staircase winding into the underground.

"Follow me, quickly!" Toadsworth whispered urgently already hurrying down the steps. Mario and Luigi slowly began to follow him. No sooner had they entered the underground stairwell, the rock rose up in front of the entrance, sealing them inside.

"So much for any means of escape," Luigi muttered as he looked at the sealed exit behind them. Mario, however, simply walked calmly down the stairwell after Toadsworth.

Mario walked calmly down the dimly lit staircase, aware that they were going deep into the catacombs of Old Toad Town. He had heard stories of it when he was a child, of how the ancient toads designed it as a fortress for assailants. Apparently it paid off.

Mario and Luigi finally reached the end of the staircase, finding Toadsworth standing in front of a large metal door with the symbol of the Mushroom Kingdom, a mushroom, engraved into the door. Toadsworth slowly reached into his pockets, and after a brief moment of fumbling pulled out a large brass key, and inserted into the door. What Mario and Luigi saw when he opened the door surprised them.

The room looked like a massive bunker, reinforced with metal beams supporting the ceiling at periodic places. The dirt floor was carpeted in moss, and the walls were lined with ivy. The room was lined with maps of the Mushroom Kingdom, dotted with markers and symbols, most likely to signify major battlefields.

There were several rooms stemming off from the main room, Most of them littered with bunks and cots. The bunker looked large enough to house a good prtion of Toad Town. Despite that, however, there were only about twenty toads in the bunker, each one having a haggard, weary look, as if they had not eaten in several days. There were about 700,000 toads in Toad Town; If these were the only survivors, the situation did not bode well.

"Now," Toadsworth said as he closed and locked the door behind them, "i suppose I ought to tell you what happened."

"So, was this an actual invasion, like the rumors suggest?" Mario asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes," Toadsworth stated grimly. "It was about two months ago. King Oak, Princess Peach, myself and several of the royal advisors were discussing minor events in Rogueport, when we received urgent news from our northern borders. They said that massive koopa army was amassing just outside our border, and that it would be impossible to stop it. I begged the King to solve this matter diplomatically, but he would not have it. He said that if we tried to reason with them, it would only make us look weaker in their eyes. So we sent an army of our own to try to slow down the invasion force.

"Yet we made a grave mistake. Our force was completely wiped out, destroyed effortlessly by King Bowser's troops. He then marched closer and closer to Toad Town, destroying any settlement in his way. We attempted to use guerrilla tactics to stop him, but that too proved disastrous. Soon, Bowser was laying siege to Toad Town itself. We held out for a while, but alas, soon they entered the city.

"At that moment I knew we had lost. I begged the King to flee with the Princess, but he refused, telling me to take the Princess somewhere safe. However, too refused to go, and very nearly went out into battle herself, if not for me reminding her she was the last in line for the Mushroom Kingdom. Then, it happened."

At this Toadsworth cut off, and Mario and Luigi noticed tears forming in his eyes. "What happened Toadsworth?" Mario asked, though he already knew the answer.

"the King... King Oak Toadstool..." Toadsworth struggled to get out, the tears now streaming down his cheeks. By now the other toads in room had begun to weep as well. "King Oak faced King Bowser in mortal combat. Oak fought valiantly, his bladework enough to wound even the mighty Bowser Koopa, but alas, Bowser was resilient. Soon the tides turned, and Bowser broke the King's blade in two. unarmed and greatly wounded, the King then made a risky mistake: He snatched up a fire flower that had been laying next to him, and tried to absorb it power."

Mario and Luigi gaped hearing this. There were many strange plants and species in the Mushroom Kingdom, and in fact the whole world, from super mushrooms, which could strengthen a person's body exponentially, to the life mushroom, which was said to have the power to heal any wound, no matter how severe. However, fire flowers, and their related species, were different. Though they had the power to give whoever absorbed their essence the gift of fire, it was extremely rare for anyone to survive absorbing the power. The power it gave was so great that the person absorbing the power would explode from the energy surging through their body.

"That massive crater in the courtyard," Toadsworth contiued, tears still lining his face, "was what happened when the King absorbed the power. Maybe that is what he planned. The explosion was powerful enough to kill several koopas near the blast zone, and grievously injured Bowser. Yet Bowser was still alive, and with the King dead, the rest of us defenders quickly surrendered. However, Bowser then demanded the one thing I dreaded: the Princess."

"He took Peach?" Mario asked, his voice unusually calm. Toadsowrth looked ready to burst into tears again, but nodded slowly.

"Yes. He sent several of his soldiers inside to find the Princess. She was with me, in her room. I was trying to get her to escape with me, but she refused to budge, she didn't even move. She was staring through her window, at the one spot in the courtyard I wished she wouldn't have. She was staring at the crater where her father had just ceased to exist. The soldiers then came in, and took the Princess out to Bowser. I was brought as well, being the King's royal steward. He then gave the Princess a twisted look, and asked her to give up her kingdom. She refused. He then told her that if she did not do what he asked, he would destroy every being in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"What did he want, Toadsworth?" Luigi asked quietly, a look of extreme sadness on his face.

"He wanted the castle. I do not know why, he refused to elaborate, but my guess is he was after the power the castle entailed."

"The power?" Mario and Luigi repeated, confused. They had never heard of any mysterious power, and they had been regular patrons to the castle since their infancy.

"Yes," Toadsworth continued, as though he hadn't even heard them. "Whoever gains control of Toadstool Castle will gain control over the entire Mushroom Kingdom. I am not sure of the exact powers that are entailed, but from what I understand, this castle is connected to the state of the kingdom. If it is grand, the kingdom is grand. If it is in disrepair, so too is the kingdom. If Bowser wants the kingdom, then he needs absolute control over the castle.

"However, the Princess refused. She knew Bowser would wipe out the kingdom no matter what she did, and she could simply bring the toads back to life with her magic, and start anew. But she underestimated Bowser. He didn't kill them; No, he transformed every living being in the Mushroom Kingdom into inatimate forms, lifeless shells meant to hold them for an eternity of suffering."

Mario and Luigi could have been more concerned by this information. That's why there were no bodies in the city.

"Toadsworth, what were they turned into?" Luigi asked hesitantly.

"Most were turned into grass, or bricks. The few of us you see here managed to avoid the spell due to our own magical proficiency. There are also about a hundred more of us who are currently staging a guerrilla war, though with such few numbers, I fear we have little hope of ever seeing the Mushroom Kingdom restored to order."

"What happened to Peach, Toadsworth?' Mario asked in almost a whisper, dreading the answer.

"Bowser knew she could undo the spell, and he still needs her in order to gain control of the castle, so he spirited her away to his fortress. He also captured her seven advisors, and locked each one away in the grand ancient keeps. Bowser now uses them as the centers for his occupation. I fear he may seek to repopulate the Mushroom Kingdom with koopas."

Luigi just stood there, his face filled with fear. Mario, however, looked pensive, and deep in thought.

"I'm going after her," Mario said finally, causing everyone in the bunker, even Luigi, to turn their gazes at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Toadsworth asked cautiously.

"I'm going to rescue Peach, and save the kingdom," Mario stated simply, before walking towards the door. However, a nearby toad blocked the door.

"Are you crazy?" He shouted in a panic stricken voice. "If not even the Glorious King Oak could defeat Bowser, then how can you?"

"I..." For some reason, Mario didn't have an answer. Or, to be more precise, he didn't know how to word his answer. It was far too complicated. After a short period of time, Mario still staring at the door in front of him, answered slowly. "I... I just feel, for some reason, that I have to do something. I have to go; It's almost as though the very universe is willing me to. Maybe... Maybe it's my destiny to defeat Bowser."

The toad looked unconvinced, but Toadsworth had a curious look on his face, the same with Luigi.

"I... I feel the same way..." Luigi said quietly, as if worried the words were a curse. "I feel like I have some role to play in this, almost like I can stop it..." The toad looked even more unconvinced after hearing Luigi. After all, among the residents of Toad Town, Luigi's clumsy antics were legendary.

"Mario, Luigi," Toadsworth called, and the two brother turned to face him. Surprisingly, he looked quite happy, as though he had believed a long time ago had finally been proven right. "You two have heard of the legend of the Star Guardians, no?"

Mario and Luigi slowly nodded, unsure as to where Toadsworth was going with this.

"The legend claims that in a time of great peril, a group of seven pure hearted protectors of peace known as the Star Guardians will appear, each one carrying a different emotion. They would be the Guardian of Courage, whose fearlessness would grant them the power to stop any danger; The Guardian of Confidence, whose composure would bless them with the level headedness to solve any task; The Guardian of Love, whose compassion would unite all to their cause; The Guardian of Freedom, whose spirited nature will restore joy to world; The Guardian of Sacrifice, whose own selfless actions will save the lives of everyone else; The Guardian of Emotion, whose feelings will bring everyone together as a single entity; and the Guardian of Justice, whose moral fiber will rule the rest of the guardians, and keep them in check."

Mario and Luigi were still confused. Why was Toadsworth telling them this? What did it have to do with the invasion?

Toadsworth noticed their bewilderment, and smiled softly, before walked up to a shelf lined with mushrooms of all shapes and sizes. He then pulled a small object from behind the mushrooms. It was a golden star, glowing with massive energy. He held it gingerly in his hands, as if any sudden movement would cause it to evaporate.

"What... is that?" Luigi asked, awestruck. As alien as the was, it was beautiful, a golden gem compared to everything else Luigi had ever seen.

"This is a star," Toadsworth replied, still smiling lightly as he approached the two. "The purest, most perfect item to ever exist. It is energy condensed into a physical form. They are extremely rare, and this one has been passed down in the Toadstool family for generations. The power of the stars can only be unlocked by one who is a Star Guardian. Only a Star Guardian can absorb the power of a star; If one who tries to absorb the power has too much negative energy inside them, the star will reject their body, and destroy them."

Suddenly Luigi didn't want to get any closer to the star. However, Mario actually stepped forward, as if he already knew what was about to happen. Toadsworth's smiled grew, and he gently touched Mario's chest with the star. Suddenly, the star began to dissolve against Mario's skin, and Mario's body began to glow hundreds of different colors. It was as if his entire body had been supercharged.

At first, the sudden power surge frightened Mario, and he gasped in response. However, the power had also granted him a sense of euphoria. It was as if the entire universe had condensed into a single, joyous thought, and been planted deep in Mario's subconscious. He laughed in delight. He had never felt so alive!

As suddenly as the power came, it went, fading deep into the recesses of Mario's body, leaving him feeling very empty. Toadsworth beamed.

"Well," He said brightly. "Our luck seems to have finally changed. I welcome the first of the Star Guardians, Mario Segale!"

Mario stood there, still as possible, before responding. "So, I'm destined to fight Bowser?"

"I'm not sure," Toadsworth admitted, "However, there is something that can show us what you will do."

Toadsworth then walked into one of the separate rooms, beckoning for Mario and Luigi to follow. They then found themselves in a large room, the walls covered in ancient writings. The room was bare except for a large table, filled with writings. In the center of the table, a small crystal ball sat.

Toadsworth walked up to the crystal ball, and calmly spoke. "Oh, wise Crystal King, I implore you, tell us the destiny of these two who stand before you, and the challenges they shall encounter."

The crystal did absolutely nothing at first, to which Luigi walked up close and inspected it. "I think it's broken, Toadsworth," He muttered.

"I am not broken!" a voice boomed from the crystal, causing Luigi to yelp in alarm and jump nearly thirty feet in the air, his face pale and his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"You wish to know the future of the Star Guardians?" the crystal continued.

"Guardians?" Toadsworth repeated, slightly confused. "Does this mean-"

"Yes." The crystal cut him off. "The one known as Luigi Segale is also a Star Guardian." Mario glanced over at Luigi, who looked shocked by this revelation.

"Can you tell us their destinies?" Toadsworth asked.

"Yes, but only a small piece, for I sense their future to contain too much for anyone to fortell." The crystal paused, before continuing, "Mario Segale, you will run through endless hardship, face innumerable foes, and fight nigh inconquerable warriors. Your unique ability to jump at extreme heights will aid you in ways you can only imagine. In your journeys, you will utilize the powers of fire, and stop your foes. But beware, your pride may be the death of you. I also see the reason behind your eagerness to undertake this task... Your love of your country, your love of your friends, and your love of Princess Peach. My final prediction: You will face Bowser many times in many places, but only when you have delved deep within yourself, and stand triumphant on the pinnacle of the universe will you be able to realize your destiny as Star Guardian."

Mario didn't know how to react to the prophecy. There was so much it fortold, both good and bad, that Mario felt more confused now than ever. The prophecy had raised more questions than it answered, but one thing was certain: Mario had an immense task before him, and he would see it through to the end. The one thing that resonated within him was when the crystal spoke of his love. Mario was afraid to admit it, but the main reason he was so eager to take on this task was to rescue Peach. He would not let her suffer at the hands of that malicious Koopa King. The last line, however, remained stuck in his head. Only when he delved deep within himself? Did that mean he had the power within him? The pinnacle of the universe? It made no sense. Mario only hoped it would become clear when the time came.

"And now, for your destiny, Luigi Segale," the crystal announced, before continuing. "You are awkward, clumsy and confused, and will face many setbacks in your life. However, you have a major role to play in the saving of the Mushroom Kingdom. You will perform many feats, and will be hailed as a hero, though perhaps not the one you envisioned. You will face much ridicule as well, but fear not; You will fall in love with a woman who will love you back, and find great happiness. However, I must give you one last warning: In the future, during your battles, you will have to make a difficult choice: You will be forced to choose between the life of your brother, or the glory of becoming a legend."

Luigi thought deeply about the prophecy. It certainly didn't pull any punches... clumsy, awkward, confused... and yet, he was supposed to play a major part in the saving of the Mushroom Kingdom. He'd be a hero, but not one he envisioned? Did that mean he would do something horrible? The thing that had caught his attention most, however, was that he would fall in love with something who loved him back. Luigi had never been very popular with the ladies, and so the thought of a woman actually having feelings for him was a great thought. However, he pondered even more the last sentence. He would have to choose between his brother or fame... That was a haunting thought. He'd like to say he'd choose between his brother every time, but it was still a tempting thought to see himself as a hero...

"Master Mario, Master Luigi," Toadsworth said softly, throwing them out of their thoughts. "You now see the truth, no? You two are Star Guardians, and it is your destiny to defeat Bowser and restore order to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Wait, what about the other five Star Guardians?" Mario inquired, curious as to who the others might be.

"That I haven't the foggiest," Toadsworth admitted, but added, "Though, you are likely to meet them on your adventures. Perhaps one of them has been with us all this time..."

Mario and Luigi stood there for a moment while Toadsworth mused to himself, before turning around and moving towards the exit.

"Are you two leaving?" Toadsworth asked.

"Of course," Mario replied not stopping as he and Luigi walked back into the main bunker. However Toadsworth caught up them and held the two back.

"Just wait!" He implored, before rummaging in his pocket, and pulling out a small map. He then handed it to Mario and Luigi. Mario and Luigi inspected it.

"It's a map of the Mushroom Kingdom in its current condition. I have highlighted in it several places where enemies are, as well as passages through enemy lines, and the ancient castles where Bowser's lieutenants are operating. If we wish to stop Bowser, we must first push the koopa out of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"That's a lot of work for two people," Luigi said, a look of worry on his face.

"Well," Toadsworth replied, "You two _are_ the Star Guardians, so I'm sure you can handle it. Besides, we have a small rebel force operating in many places. They will be alerted to you two immediately. And, I forgot to mention; Once you have defeated one of Bowser's lieutenants and freed the Princess' advisors, they will be able to restore some of the population back to its former self. And, once we have enough toads, we will aid you in the defeating Bowser's forces."

Mario and Luigi smiled. "We won't let you down!" The duo exclaimed simultaneously.

"Well then," Toadsworth beamed. "Good luck, and God speed."

With that, Mario and Luigi walked to the door, the rest of the toads staring at them, opened the door, and walked through it.

"Shouldn't you have went with them?" one of the toads asked Toadsworth.

"Why's that?" Toadsworth inquired.

"Because I don't think they can open the secret doorway all by themselves," The toad chuckled, soon hearing Mario and Luigi let loose several shouts in a foreign tongue.

"Hmmm..." Toadsworth mused. "I should've have remembered that."

"Are you ready Luigi?" Mario asked his brother as the duo stepped outside the bunker, getting another look at the dilapidated city.

"Let's-a go!" Luigi shouted. Mario and Luigi's adventure had now had finally begun!

**Alright, How was it? I personally think it's... not terrible. Next chapter will be world 1: Toad Town!(for those of you haven't caught on yet, this is a retelling of Super Mario Bros. Just to be sure you know...) Anyway, yes I know Crystal King is a bad guy from the Paper Mario games, but to be honest, it was him or Madame Clarivoya, and he just sounded cooler. Plus, I don't like Paper Mario and am probably not going to do a story of it (hint, hint). Anyways, review as to what you liked and didn't like. **

**Until next time, take my hand and let's swan dive towards adventure!**


	4. Chapter 3: Through Toad Town We Go!

Chapter 3: Through Toad Town We Go!

**Finally updated! This chapter took waaaayyyy to long. But I'm going to use my usual excuse: Drivers Ed. It. Sucks. Anyways, I'd like to thank my loyal fans, Especially my now official sidekick(again, little power is used in this title): rene10, and my second reviewer, Riolover2011. I greatly appreciate your reviews, so in any new chapters, you guys get commentary! Yay for you guys! And yay for me for never going to Driver's Ed again (Get over it, Supreme it was just a bunch of underclassmen; you'll deal) Anyway, without further ado, On with the Show!**

Mario and Luigi had only just began to walk back through the ruins of Toad Town, and already the depressing mood of the town had [ermeated their minds again.

"Mario?" Luig asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Mario replied, not even turning around as he continued down the destroyed road.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Luigi said in a timid voice. Mario sighed and turned around.

"Luigi," He began, " What are you afraid of? We are supposed to be the Star Guardians. You can't tell me that didn't boost your confidence at all?"

"It's not that," Luigi replied, the worried look in his eye refusing to leave. "I... I just worry. What of we can't rescue Peach-"

"Don't say that," Mario said instantly, an edge in his voice. In fact, if Luigi was not mistaken, he could almost hear a note of fear in Mario's voice. "We have to do this. We have to stop Bowser, and save the Mushroom Kingdom."

"And for Peach?" Luigi asked, a small smile on his lips.

"Of course," Mario said innocently, "Why wouldn't I save her? She's the princess after all."

"You know what I mean," Luigi replied, his smirk growing. "The crystal already revealed your feelings for her. And it was pretty obvious to begin with."

Mario sighed in defeat. " All right," he said, his face downcast in embaressment. "I admit it... I'm in love with Peach."

Luigi smiled and patted Mario's back. "See. Now doesn't it make you feel better getting that off your chest?"

"No."

"Well, give it time, we have a kingdom to save." Luigi then began to walk proudly down the ruined street, only to halt midway down the street, looking back with a confused look on his face. "Where are we going again?"

Mario deadpanned before responding. "Ugh... Luigi, we are suposed to make our way out of the city, and then take the underground catacombs halfway to the castle. The other half we will have to move through the heights to get there."

"Oh," Luigi said slowly.

"Now," Mario continued before turning around. "Let's get going. We should try to avoid most of the koopa troops in Toad Town for now."

"Why?" Luigi asked, surprised by this course of action. Normally Mario was the one who liked to jump right into the thick of things.

"Because," Mario said, "The city is probably crawling with koopas. We should just try to take out the guards patrolling the streets and outskirts. If we can at least weaken their forces, then Toadsworth and the rebels can finish them off."

Luigi seemed to finally understand, so Mario and Luigi continued down the road, surveying the extensive damage to the city. Most of the houses in the district they were in were completely ruined, probably due to their close proximity to the castle. In fact, a nearby house was completely ripped in half, the wall torn to pieces. This wouldn't have caught Mario's attention, due to the many ruined buildings, but something inside caught Mario's eye.

Mario began to walk toward the destroyed home, approaching the broken wall and stepping inside.

"Mario, what are you doing?" Luigi hissed, urging him to return to the road. However, the plea fell on deaf ears, as Mario inspected the object he had noticed.

Floating in the air above him, completely defying gravity, was a large golden floating block, covered on every side by question marks.

The floating blocks were common in the Mushroom Kingdom, often containing different items or substances. However, according to Toadsworth, many more blocks had appeared as direct result from so many toads being transformed. They essentially pooled their life force and created a large number of the floating blocks. It was as if they knew the Star Guardians would save them.

Before Mario could leap up and touch it, however, a goomba shot out from behind him, and bit viciously into his shoulder. Mario yelled out in pain, before vigorously shaking his entire body, wriggling in an attempt to throttle the goomba enough to get it off him.

Luigi, who had been standing cautiously across the road, immediately saw this and attempted to rush over to aid Mario. However, his path was instantly blocked by several goombas, all surrounding Luigi and gnawing at his ankles. Luigi jumped into the air, avoiding the many tiny jaws attempting to latch onto his legs, before landing on the nearest one.

The other goombas' mouths hung open in a mixture of shock and horror. This tall, clumsy green dude had just _stepped on_ one of them! Luigi was just as surprised. _I just squished a goomba... Gah! I'm a murderer!_

Meanwhile, Mario managed to throw off his assailant, throwing the diminutive mushroom creature into a wall. However, in his struggle, a group of five goomba had arrived to reinforce their comerade. Along with them were two koopas, who remained behind the goombas and awaited to see how the brawl turned out.

Mario leapt into the air, hitting the floating block. Out of it came a small red mushroom. It was a super mushroom, a common thing found in the Mushroom Kingdom. Eating it could grant the recipient a stronger, more durable body, and heal lesser injuries. Mario grabbed the mushroom and tossed into his mouth, swallowing it whole. Suddenly, his shoulder wound began to heal, the bite marks and tore tissue mendng themselve at an extraordianary pace. Mario's body also began to grow; He felt himself grow at least a foot, his body also becoming much stronger and sturdier.

The goombas didn't even have time to react. Mario instantly jumped onto one of them, crushing them underfoot, before kicking the two nearest ones, sending them sailing across the road into another ruined house, where they lay motionless. The other two goombas turned tail and ran, but Mario wouldn't let them go so easily. The two koopas, who up until now had been watching patiently, rushed into aid their retreating allies, until Mario landed on the nearest one's shell, his full weight enough to knock the koopa back into his shell. Mario then picked up the shell and flung it at the other koopa, striking him so hard in the chest it knocked him straight out of his shelland he landed with a dull thud.

The two retreating goombas, not realising what had just happened, turned around to see what was happening, only to be met by the still moving shell, which smashed into them harshly, knocking them unconscious. Mario smiled and turned to look across the street, where Luigi was still fighting off the goombas. He was clumsily dodging their attempts to chew on his body, kicking them away and occassionally stepping on a few. There were only two goombas left, and both of them looked hesitant to fight either Mario or Luigi.

"Retreat!" the goomba shouted in a shrill voice, before taking off at full speed with his comrade shuffling behind.

"Well," Mario said after a while, "That was an interesting battle."

"Yeah," Luigi stated, still surprised by what happened.

"Well, we should get going," Mario ordered, and began to walk down the road. "We still have a ways to go before we reach the edge of Toad Town, and those goombas have probably alerted the other patrols to our prescense."

"Alright," Luigi agreed. However, as the two began to walk, Luigi noticed something. "Hey, Mario?"

"Yeah, Luigi?"

"How did you get so tall?"

"That block I was invesigating had a super mushroom in it," Mario replied simply.

"Well, at least now you look an older brother," Luigi said with a smirk. Mario rolled his eyes as they continued through the street.

They then suddenly turned into an intersection, where a cluster of warp pipes lay amid the carnage. Warp pipes were the primary form of travel in the Mushroom Kingdom, replacing highways or long roads. And since Mario and Luigi were plumbers, they had extensive experience with the warp pipes. However, with the kingdom having been overrun, they had no idea what to expect from the pipes.

Mario cautiously jumped onto the nearest one, and was startled when a group of goombas snapped at him from behind it. Mario immediately stomped the first one, narrowly dodging three pairs of mouths in the process, before a green flicker flashed in front of him and crushed another goomba. Mario and Luigi quickly managed to fight off the goombas, but just as they turned to continue, they faced a massive group of goombas and koopas. Together, there was probably about seventy enemies facing them, each one looking ready to kill.

"We're gonna die," Luigi muttered sadly, preparing for unconditional surrender. However, Luigi didn't count on Mario, who instantly rushed at the large group of foes, viciously assaulting the large force. Luigi's mouth dropped to the ground as he stared in horror at his brother's reckless actions.

As Mario leapt from head to head, shell to shell, decimating the force, a small group of goombas noticed Luigi, and preferring to take their chances with him, slowly approached him with menacing lokks on their mushroom like faces.

Luigi then took off running, weaving through the pipes as the goombas angrily gave chase. Luigi did not stop until he found himself right in front of another group of goombas, a pair that were guarding a large bridge when they noticed Luigi sprinting at them. However, they misunderstood his reason for running; They assumed he was attempting to bowl them over to get over the bridge. They were so fearful of being trampled by Luigi that they recklessly threw themselves off the bridge, desperate to evade Luigi's stampede.

Luigi stopped upon seeing the two goombas' haphazard escape, and stood shocked for a moment, before remembering what was following him. As he prepared to continue his flight, however, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He glanced above him, and floating above his head was a large floating box. Luigi hesitantly jumped up and hit it, and suddenly a small plant shot out of it. Upon further inspection, Luigi realized it was actually a fire flower.

Luigi took a step back, realizing what it was. He couldn't take it; He knew if he took it and absorbed its power, it would kill him the same way it did King Oak. He then glanced over his shoulder, and to his immediate worry he noticed the goombas had nearly caught up to him. Another few moments and they would be on top of him.

_Great, _Luigi thought exasperatedly, _Die from a fiery explosion and a horribly painful death, or be captured by demonic mushroom folk and be interrogated by the most fearsome warlord in Mushroom Kingdom history?_

Luigi then shrugged, and jumped up onto the floating bloack, grabbing the fire flower hesitantly with one hand.

The moment his fingers touched the flower, the fire flower disappeared, and Luigi suddenly felt... energized. Why had he not exploded in a fiery cataclysmic explosion? And _why _was he expecting a fiery death?

Luigi then glanced down at his atttire. His shirt had turned a bright white color, his hat a matching color, his body practically crackling with energy. The goombas had finally made their way to Luigi, only to notice his change in attire. They glanced at each other and shrugged their nonexistent shoulders, before the biggest of the goombas ferociously jumped at Luigi.

Luigi, so shocked by the goomba's sudden moment, fliched, and suddenly a small green fireball exploded from his hand, and crashed directly into the goomba sending his charred body flying backward into one of the nearby pipes. The remaining goombas stared incredulously at the sight that had just been burned into their mind before staring back up at Luigi.

_Now this,_ Luigi thought as exhileration crept into his mind, _is badass!_

Luigi stepped off the block, and landed soundly on the nearest goomba, crushing him flat. He then extended his hands outward, expecting some fire to mystically release from his hands. But as the goombas cowered, Luigi continued to stand there, motionless, expecting some big fiery blast to escape his fingertips. But none came.

_Oh great,_ Luigi moaned in his head, now panicing, _A fluke. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm gonna die._ _I'm soooooo dead._

As he despaired, the goombas approached, the nearest one cautiosly extending his body out to grab Luigi by the teeth. Luigi noticed this and flinched in fear. Suddenly, fire burst from his hands yet again, blasting away his assailant and returning the remaining goombas to their previously cowering state.

_So it's controlled by sudden movements and extreme emotions, _Luigi deduced, before flailing his arms and thinking of the most frightening thing he could think of. _Ahhhhhh! Scary rabid puppy! _Flames shot from his hands, blasting away the goombas in seconds. Luigi quickly calmed down, looking into the distance and noticing a small speck appear from out behind one of the pipes. following it was what appeared to be a cloud of dust.

However, as the speck and the dust cloud got closer, Luigi realized the speck was Mario, now apparently powered down from his mushroom power, and the dust cloud was actually the remaining force Mario had been battling.

Mario was sprinting at full speed toward Luigi, a look of panic on his face as he shouted at the top of his lungs, "LUUUUIIIIIIGGGGGGGIIIIIIIII!"

Luigi blinked in surprise, before running to aid Mario. Mario stopped once he saw Luigi, and noticed his change in attire.

"What up with your clothes?" Mario asked, completely forgetting the force approaching from behind.

"I'll show you," Luigi said with a surprising amount of confidence in his voice. He then ran toward the charging group of enemies, flailing his arms and praying for dear life flames exploded from his hands. Luckily enough, they did, and managed to scorch, singe, burn, blast, and obliterate the large force until they were only about ten left, seven koopas and three goombas, all of which quickly retreated before Luigi could finish them off.

Luigi turned toward Mario, only to see his older brother's eyes wide as dinner plates, his mouth agape in awe.

"Luigi," he said finally, barely managing to get that simple name out in his awe, "How did you do that?"

"Well," Luigi said bashfully, glancing down at the ground, "I found a fire flower in that block."

"And you ate it?"

"Well, actually it just kind of absorbed into me, and gave me fire power."

"Wow, that's awesome." Mario and Luigi then made their way over the bridge, and found themselves at what appeared to be a small camp for the koopas. Luckily, Mario and Luigi were not seen by the numerous koopa sentries, but looking down into the camp, they noticed that, while it hosted a fair number of goombas and koopas, the area had a large number of the floating blocks, and a small number of ruins in the viscinity.

"I don't think there is any other way for us to get through," Luigi said to Mario, worry evident in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Mario asked, bewildered. "You have fire power! I'm sure this will be no problem for you."

"Sure, let's put all this pressure on me," Luigi replied sarcastically. "That'll help."

Luigi then hesitantly stepped into the camp. Suddenly, ten koopas rushed toward Luigi, each one spinning towards him in their shells. Luigi quickly jump away, barely avoid the first few, waving hands as he launched fireballs the ricocheting shells. The fireballs hit the shells, but aside from a few scorch marks, they were undamaged. Luigi continued to evade the incoming shells, the ten missiles barely missing Luigi as he bobbed and weaved, shooting a few fireballs in the intervals, but barely having any time to react to the many flying objects zinging around him.

Suddenly, As Luigi jumped to avoid impact with one of the shells, he was hit in his blind spot by another shells, and crashed to the ground had a nasty bruise on the back of his head, and struggled to open his eyes. He looked up and attempted to shield himself with his fire, but suddenly noticed his body. His clothes were no longer white; He had lost the fire power!

As the shells closed in on him, Luigi prepared for impact, and his ultimate death. _To think I have already failed in the journey..._

However, Luigi didn't feel any sort of collision, or any pain. He opened his eyes And saw Mario, surrounded by the cracked shells of the koopas, the koopas theselves laying dazed next to their mostly useless shells.

Suddenly, several more koopa charged from the camp at Mario. However, Mario simply kicked the broken shells at the charging koopas, whose momentum kept them from avoiding the painful collisions with the shells.

"You okay?" Mario asked Luigi as he pulled him up. Luigi groaned in pain before standing upright.

"I think so," he replied, before glancing back down at his clothing. "But I lost the fire power."

"Don't worry," Mario replied calmly as he pointed down the camp. Past a few ruined buildings, there lay a plethora of floating blocks. "I'm sure we can find a fire flower in one of those, and maybe a super mushroom as well."

Mario then darted down the road, just a group of goombas, walking out of ruined building, stared in horror at the opponent barelling toawrd them. Suddenly, Mario leapt into the air, jumping atop each one in rapid sucession before landing and continuing to run down the street.

Luigi tailed behind him, careful not to attract unwanted attention. Not that he would, anyway. Mario was the hero, the threat. A pang of envy erupted in Luigi's heart for a brief moment, but Luigi swallowed it away and continued on.

Mario finally made it to the large collection of floating blocks, only to find them guarded by a score of koopa and goomba soldiers. However, upon seeing him, the goombas fled in terror, while the koopas fearfully inched forward, no one eager to attack him. With a jolt Mario realized something. _They're afraid of me!_

Mario found this oddly satisfying. After all, this was what they were getting for destroying his town, murdering his friends and kidnapping the princess.

Mario calmly walked up to the one that appeared to be the leader, and ordered in a calm, yet intimadating voice, "Move aside."

Surprisingly, the koopa refused, his eyes filled with both fear and determination. For some reason, Mario admired him for that.

"I'll say again," he repeated, this time grabbing the koopa by the shell. "Move aside."

He then lightly tossed the koopa to his side, and approached the floating blocks. The other koopas, however, had rallied around their comrade, who was picking himself off the ground, dusting off his shell. The koopas then surrounded Mario, each one with an identical look of determination as the first koopa.

Suddenly, one of the koopa let out a strangled yelp, beofre collasping to the ground. Mario turned to see Luigi standing on top of him, practically crushing the shell off the poor koopa. The other koopas were taken aback, and startled for a moment, giving Mario all the time he needed he to fight them off.

He turned and punched the nearest one directly in the face, hitting him so hard he was knocked clear out of his sheel. Mario then took the empty shell and flung it at another koopa, who was still stunned from Luigi's appearance, ramming him straight in the head. Mario then leapt directly into the air, hitting the floating block. Out of it popped a small red flower, glowing with power.

_A fire flower!_ Mario thought, before instantly grabbing it. Suddenly, he felt the power surge through him, as if he had himself become fire. When the sensation stopped, Mario noticed his clothes mirrored Luigi's attire while in the form; white shirt and hat, with red overalls.

The remainging koopas immediately shrieked upon noticing Mario's new form, scrambling as fast as they could to get away before he could unleash his power.

However, Mario wanted to test these new powers, and gave chase, waving his hands at the koopas while he did so. His hands suddenly caught on fire, releasing a torrent of bright red flame at the fleeing koopas, scorching their shells and throwing them into the nearby ruined buildings.

"This is awesome!" yelled Mario as he fired more fireballs as more koopas and goombas began to run to stop the duo.

"Hell yeah it is!" Luigi replied just as loudly, stomping toward the group of enemies, now massive, likely from a super mushroom in one of the floating blocks.

The two plumbers made quick work of the force, Mario's fire combined with Luigi's massiveness proving to be a powerhouse compared to the weak soldiers.

"Man," Luigi sighed as he felt himself shrink back to normal after a period of time, "that was so cool. But how is you were better at the fire power than me?"

"what do you mean?" Mario asked, confused by what Luigi meant.

"I had to make extreme movements and become frightened just to shoot the fire, and here you are shooting bolts of fire like its as easy as lifting a finger."

" I don't know," Mario admitted, "It just come easy to me, almost like the flames were a part of me. Maybe it's just my latent ability."

"Yeah," Luigi grumbled to himself, "You get all the cool stuff. Things come easier to you, you're braver, more powerful, you'll probably be the more well known one."

"Now Luigi," Mario chided, almost like a doting mother, "We aren't doing this for glory. We're doing this to save our home. Besides, I'm sure you'll find something your much better at than me. Anyway, Aside from us, _no one _can use the power of the fire flower. Besides, we're both Star Guardians. Maybe you're the Guardian of Emotion or Love or Sacrifice."

"I suppose," Luigi said, thinking to himself. _Which Guardian _am_ I, anyway. I doubt I'm Courage, and the Guardian of Confidence... yeah I can almost guarantee I'm not that. Maybe I'm the Guardian of Love, like Mario said. But that sounds too girly. And Emotion doesn't sound to great either. Maybe I'm the Guardian of Freedom... yeah, that sounds cool: Luigi, Star Guardian of Freedom!_

Meanwhile, next to him, Mario was thinking over the same thing. _I wonder which Star Guardian I am. If I can think of the ones that sound most like me, I think I might be either Courage, Confidence, or Justice... I wonder who the other Guardians are. Aside from me and Luigi, there are five out there. The crystal said we would meet them on our travels... I just wish I knew who they were._

Suddenly, Mario and Luigi were thrown out of their thoughts when they saw they had reached the wall of Toad Town. They had reached the end of Toad Town's borders.

"Is it right of us to let the city remain in the hand so of the koopa?" Luigi asked as he looked back at the shadow of a city he once knew.

"Luigi," Mario replied, putting a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's not forever. We managed to at least weaken their hold here, so I doubt they'll be able to stay here long. Besides, Toadsworth said there were rebels that are going to finish the koopas off while we're gone. Eventually, Toad Town will be back to normal."

"I hope so."

A loud shriek suddenly threw the brothers out of their thoughts, and they looked up at the wall to see a small goomba wailing at the top of his lungs, shrieking hoarsely as a squad of koopas paraded out of the wall's broken structures to apprehend them.

Quickly, the brothers darted at the squad, Mario extending his hands and firing several bursts of fire at the squad, stunning them as he and Luigi quickly attacked them. A few fisticuffs here, a stomp there, and couple of broken shells later, Mario and Luigi had successfully taken out the guards.

However, by now, more guards had arrived, this time staying wise and remaining on the wall, out of Mario and Luigi's range. There the gurads stayed, where they began to randomly throw any object they could find at the brothers, from rubble to poles to even some of the goombas.

"Mario, we need to get out of here!" Luigi shrieked as a rock nearly bashed him in the head, missing his temple by only a few inches.

"Luigi," Mario ordered as he continued to evade the shrapnel, "Try to find a way through the wall. There are plenty of holes in the wall, crawl through one of them and meet me outside the city limits."

"Meet you?" Luigi asked apprehensively. "What are you going to do?"

"Aid the rebels a bit," Mario said with a grin, before jumping up onto the wal, dodging rthe rocks now being thrown even more randomly now that Mario had gotten within striking distance.

Luigi stared incredulously at his brother before moving toward one of the openings in the wall. He would never understand his older brother.

Mario was fighting like a wild man on the top of the wall. The dozens of soldiers that had arrived to stop him were of little threat to him, with or without fire. He jumped onto a nearby goomba and launched a fireball at a nearby koopa, knocking him off the wall in the process. Mario turned around and kicked another koopa off the wall, before punching a goomba who had been sneaking behind roughly in the face, sending his body careening into a group of arrving soldeirs, who were knocked over by the poor goomba.

Mario fired fireball after fireball at the enmeis on the wall, diminishing his threats with every flame, until a koopa launched himself at Mario's blindspot, and roughly smashed into the back of his head.

Mario grunted in pain before collapsing, his fire lost. He could hear the koopa who had dealt the blow to him laughing roughly, preparing to deal another strike. Suddenly Mario noticed a faint light shimmer above his head. he glanced up, at what might be his last sight, and was surprised to see a small star floating down from the heavens, shining brightly as it neared Mario. The guards were so distracted by the bizarre appearance of the star that they barely noticed Mario reach his hand up to touch it.

His fingers had barely touched it when his body began to glow. He instantly felt better, like someone had completely energized him. The feeling he had felt before with the other star was just as great now, only the heightened sense of battle amplified it even more.

Mario had no time to marvel at the wonders of the star. He instantly sprung to his feet, kicking the koopa who had injured him so hard in the chest he flew off the wall and into a destroyed building. Mario then sprinted at the line of guards staring in awe and fear at him, knocking each one aside with lightning quick speed. He moved so quickly, and his attacks dealt such power, the wall itself crumpled beneath him, the soldiers and guards along with it.

The star's energy boost ended abruptly, just as it had before, but now Mario's wound to the head had fully healed. _So this is the power of the stars,_ Mario thought in awe, amazed such a small entity could contain so much power.

_You have the power of the stars within you, Star Guardian. _

Mario jumped at the spund of the voice, whirling around and expecting to see more soldiers, or perhaps another star, but their was no one. Mario wondered if he had imagined the voice, when it spoke again.

_You will face many more daunting tasks on your journey, _The voice's melodious tune called, _But worry not. I will be here to guide you. I serve you, Master Mario._

**Ah... Finally Done. I expected this chapter to take a lot less time... Wow. This is a chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I feel I focused on Luigi more than Mario in this chapter, but I intend to mix it up more. And if you didn't notice, this was supposed to be like 1-1 from the original Super Mario Bros. Only with a story added to it. Yeah it's unrecognizeable, but I like it, and hopefully do you. I hopefully will update but if not, Take my hand and let's swan dive towards adventure!**


	5. Chapter 4: Adventures Underground

Chapter 4: Adventures Underground

**Wow... It has been a while... I'm sorry folks. Honestly, I could make a ton of excuses, but honestly, I have none. I was just not into writing this up until about last month. I am honestly quite sorry folks, and this chapter may not cut it, but I hope you like the chapter anyway. I had hoped to get this chapter out by my birthday, but I missed that deadline by 3 days, unfortunately. Oh well, I would just like to say Thank you to everyone who has read and subscribed to my story. You guys, gals, and possibly aliens are the reason I still write. So thank you all, even though I honestly can't remember back to your names (Well that was a buzzkill...) Anyway, Here's the nest chapter. So without further ado, On with the show!**

* * *

"Mario!" Luigi called out in releif when he finally saw his brother approach from the wreckage of the wall. However, as soon as Mario had gotten close enough, Luigi angrily backhanded him, before berating his brother furiously. "What in the name of the stars was that back there?! I thought you had died! The last thing I see before you disappear is you getting nailed in the back of the head by a pissed off koopa. You're lucky to be alive!"

"I managed to get a star," Mario replied simply before walking past his younger brother.

Luigi gaped at him. "A star? As in, the thing Toadsworth poked you with in the bunker?"

"Yeah," Mario replied casually as he continued to walk down the dirt road leading away from the ruins of Toad Town. "Apparently the power of the stars makes us invincible. As I was about to be killed by that koopa, A star fell from the sky and I managed to grab it, and suddenly I felt... unstoppable. Like I **was** the star. Then..."

Mario hesitated to tell Luigi the last part. For some reason, the disembodied voice that had called to him just before felt like something he alone should know. Besides, Mario wasn't even sure _what_ the voice was. For all he knew, it could be that he was losing it, and the voice was the last voice of reason speaking to him. But for some reason, he didn't beleive it was that. The voice was important, and until he figured out what it was, he'd keep it to himself.

"Hey, Mario!" Luigi shouted, returning Mario to reality. "Look at that!"

Mario glanced to where his brother was pointing and saw a large flagpole, only a few yards a away from the wall, practically in front of them. How they had not seen it before was a mystery, though it might have had something to do with a thousand angry koopas out to kill them and use their heads as trophies. Flying at the top of the pole was a dark red flag with a bloody shell in the center, stylish figures surrounding it. It was the koopa war flag.

"We should pull that down," Mario stated, before rushing off toward the flagpole, leaving Luigi standing there for a moment before he noticed where Mario was going. "Hey! Wait up, Mario!"

Mario quickly reached the flagpole, and without a moment's hesiatation, jumped onto the flagpole, reaching the very top and ripping the koopa war banner off the flagpole, letting it fall ungracefully to the ground. Instantly after the flag had fallen, a group of koopa guards standing at the edge of the wall suddenly shouted out in fear and began to retreat slowly from the wall, leaving virtually no one left guarding the gate. Mario stared, confused, before slowly lowering himself from the pole.

Luigi had just managed to walk over when Mario jumped down, and Luigi again pointed toward something of interest. Mario turned around and noticed a small hut, probably no larger than a single room, situated next to the flagpole.

"I wonder what that is," Mario muttered to himself.

Luigi nodded. "We should check it out."

"Wow," Mario said incredulously, glancing at Luigi in surprise. "Who'd think _you _would be the one willing to explore anything?"

"Shut it," Luigi said, glaring at Mario before walking into the hut. It appeared empty, except for a small table, upon which a small box sat.

"I wonder what's inside?" Mario asked, before walking towards it. Surprisingly, thge box was unlocked. He opened it, and was surprised to find a mushroom and a fire flower inside.

"Well, that was convenient," Luigi said blankly. Mario nodded, and the two then walked out of the hut, nothing left for them to inspect.

"Now let's get a move on, Luigi," Mario called behind him. "We need to get to the castle quickly. The quicker we take out these invaders, the quicker Toad Town will be freed."

Luigi nodded, and the two walked back to the road.

As they walked away from Toad Town, they noticed what appeared to be a pipe protruding from the ground, surrounded by a cave.

"Well, looks like this is the only way to go," Mario stated simply, walking toward the pipe.

"Uh, Mario-" Luigi began, but Mario already cut him off.

"No," Mario said bluntly, already knowing Luigi was prepared to chicken out. "Now get over here. This is the quickest way to the castle." With that, Mario jumped into the pipe, and down he went.

Grumbling, Luigi reluctantly followed Mario, scrambling to pull himself up into the pipe before tripping and falling with the grace of a bull into the pipe.

"Owwww..." Luigi moaned as he rubbed his head, "Where are we?"

"How 'bout you get off me and I can figure that out..." came Mario's reply, emanating from under Luigi's rump.

"Oh..." Luigi muttered, rubbing the back off his head in embaressment as he got off Mario. "Sorry," He apologised nervously.

"It's fine," Mario said, before looking around them. They were in what appeared to be a large cave, moss and fungus covering the walls. The ruins of old structures were everywhere, from broken bricks and pipes to ruined walls and columns. The caves looked almost like the ruins of an old civilization.

"So," Luigi said, clearly nervous about the cave, "Any idea what this place is?"

"I think it's part of the old catacombs of Old Toad Town," Mario deduced. "These columns are similar to the ones in Toad Town, and these carvings appear to be based on the ancient Toads and their history."

Luigi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, just remember you're plumber, Mario, not an archaeologist."

Mario made a face. "Just shut up and come on. We should find a way out. Besides, there could be koopas down here too."

No sooner did the words escape his lips before a group of koopas suddenly appeared from behind a pipe. They all looked rather primitive, wearing loin cloths and brandishing spears and slingshots.

The largest one suddenly began screaming at the top of his lungs and charged the brothers. Luigi instantly took of running, but Mario simply stuck out his foot, tripping the koopa and causing him to land face first into his shell.

The other koopas looked nervous, but each one simulataneously shouted and sprinted at Mario and Luigi. Mario tossed Luigi the super mushroom they found from the hut, while he absorbed the fire flower. His clothes once again changed, and he felt the warmth of the fire inside him once again. Instantly, Mario began flinging fire balls, burning holes in the primitive koopa warriors and knocking them aside.

Luigi managed to grab the super mushroom, and with his great size, kicked the nearest koopa at his comrades, knocking them over.

"Strike!" Luigi called out in glory, only to be dog piled by the remaining koopas. As they poked him and hit him with their spears, Luigi felt the power of the mushroom fade, and did the one thing he could do.

"HELP!" Mario heard Luigi's cry, and looked up from his now battered and beaten enemies. He instantly facepalmed upon seeing Luigi being hogtied and carried off by the koopa natives.

"Well," Mario sighed to himself, "That didn't go well." Wit that, Mario headed off in the direction the koopas had taken Luigi.

* * *

Mario had finally managed to follow the koopa tribe back to their camp, which was located even deeper in the caves. Their camp was surprisingly large, with many huts, multi level forts, and even a few structures built into the cave walls. Mario then notice Luigi in the center of the camp.

The koopas had tied Luigi to a large pole, and hung him over a large fire. Stereotypical, they were gonna cook him. Well, it wouldn't help that Mario still had his fire power. With his luck, he'd probably roast Luigi alive.

Suddenly, a surprisingly fat koopa walked up to Luigi's pole, and began to slowly rotate the pole over the fire. Mariodidn't like the looks of this, and apparently neither did Luigi.

"Wait! Stop, I don't wanna die! I wanna live! HELP!"

Mario facepalmed yet again, noticing how his brother had now began to cry uncontrollably.

"Good work Luigi, real heroic," Mario muttered to himself, before sneaking down into the camp.

The nearest guard was busy watching Luigi scream, so Mario plucked him with a fireball, before moving on to the next one, hitting him before he could notice. In a short time he managed to knock out most of the guards, and had made it into the area Luigi was being held without being caught.

By now, Luigi was screaming even louder, so Mario was pretty sure he didn't have a whole lot of time. The crowd gathered around the fire was pretty big, so Mario decided to improvise.

* * *

The fat koopa had nearly gotten Luigi preheated, and was ready to finally cook him, when another koopa randomly walked up, this one wearing an odd mask. The fat koopa was clearly surprised, because he stopped rotating Luigi and looked at the masked koopa.

"What is going on, Masked One?" the fat koopa asked, his voice filled with confusion.

"Uh... the plumber needs to be spiced before we eat him, Chief!" the masked koopa replied hesitantly.

_Wait a sec, _Luigi thought. _That sounds like..._ Suddenly Luigi deadpanned. _Oh sure, now he decides to use stealth and precision. _

Meanwhile as the fat koopa and the masked koopa argued, one of the koopas came out with a tray of forks, clearly meant for a 4 star meal of freshly grilled Luigi. In a flash he tripped, and the mask on the koopa was suddenly knocked off. Underneath was revealed not be a koopa, but instead Mario. Luigi once again deadpanned.

"I'm toast."

"What's this?" the fat koopa shouted, before raising his spear. "Our camp has been invaded by the Red One. Kill him, and we shall have good eatings for a long while."

Mario instantly fired a fireball at the fat koopa, knocking him on his massive rear, before spinning to fire more fireballs at the other koopas. however, one managed to stick Mario with his spear, and in an instant, Mario's fire power was gone. Mario quickly kicked a nearby shell, causing several of the koopas to be bowled over.

In the confusion, Mario grabbed Luigi, still tied to the pole, and cut him loose. Luigi instantly took of running, while Mario held off several of the koopas before running himself. Once they had escaped the camp, most of the tribe had been in ruins, and it looked like they weren't following them.

Mario turned to Luigi. "What the Hell, Luigi?" Mario shouted at him. "You almost got yourself killed! I thought they were gonna you alive!"

"Hey," Luigi countered, "I didn't expect to be attacked by a tribe of angry privite cave koopas! and I certainly didn't expect to be their lunch!"

Mario's expression softened and he hugged his brother lightly. "I'm just glad I could fool those koopas with that mask." Luigi just rolled his eyes before walking away.

As they continued down the cave, they suddenly noticed a large group of creatures with large black shells hobbling aimlessly across the cavern.

"Buzzy Beetles!" Luigi whispered loudly, a look of light worry on hsi face. Buzzy Beetles, depsite their slightly mindless, lazy nature, were tough creatures in the caves, and not to be taken lightly.

"Don' worry Luigi," Mario replied, "They probablywon't even notice us."

However, just as he said that, the nearest Beetle seemed to see them, and the rest of them followed suit as they all charged the Mario Brothers... rather slowly.

"This is what you were afriad of?" Mario asked, before sticking up his foot, stopping the nearest one, and punting him clear into the others, effortlessly knocking them away.

Several more crawled from out of the walls, but Mario and Luigi simply kicked the shelled creatures away rather effortlessly.

"See how easy that was?" Mario told Luigi, who simply glared him.

"Shut up," Luigi retorted, before seeming to notice something important. "Hey Mario! Look!"

Mario's eyes followed to where Luigi was pointing, and noticed a large pipe, which seemed to be the way out.

Luigi instantly darted for the exit, eager to be rid of the horrible catacombs. However, the catacombs were apparently not ready to part with him, as the floor beneath poor Luigi gave way, nearly swallowing him up.

"MARIO!" Luigi shouted as he nearly fell into the endless chasm. Luckily, Mario instantly grabbed hold of Luigi, pulling him up in one fluid motion.

"I think the floor may be unstable," Mario said, sarcasm rolling off tongue.

"Gee, You think?" Luigi retorted, glaring venomously at him.

The two then carefully treaded the rest of the way, making sure not to cause any more of the floor to drop. However, just as Luigi had nearly cleared the end of the path, the ground below him sank, and he clumsily tripped, flying head over heels straight over the pipe.

However, instead of crashing into the wall above the pipe, he felt himself go _through _the wall, somehow unlocking a secret magic that allowed him to move through the secret passage.

He landed in heap in what appeared to an empty room. As he got up, however, Luigi noticed the single odd thing about this secret chamber: a single pipe in the center of the room...

* * *

**Hmmm... I wonder where this pipe leads to... Even though it is painfully obvious, I will conduct a small survey to see who can guess it correctly. The winner or winners shall recieve... well I got a pen, so you can have that if you want. So anyway, How was the chapter? I personally tried to make it a bit more humorous once they got into the cave, especially with the tribe of primitive koopas trying to roast Luigi. A lot of this inspiration actually comes from nintendrawer on Deviantart, who does a lot of awesome comics and drawings of Mario and other Nintendo characters, so check her out if you want. Anyway, read, reply and enjoy this junk! **

**Until Next Time, take my hand and let's swan dive towards adventure!**

**~The Supreme~**


End file.
